All I've Got: Part One
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: A collection of JJ/Hotch oneshots.
1. 2am

**A/N** OK, big old author's note coming up, making the following points:

a) So...after my Christmas collection, I realized I still had this ol' chestnut sitting around on my laptop. Taken from the LJ community **64damn_prompts**, I decided that since there were 64 of them, I should split them up into three parts. Hence, therefore, there will be two 20-something chapter stories following this one!

b) Most of the oneshots will be totally unrelated - if I'm linking any of them together, I'll make it obvious! :)

c) And finally, I'll write at the start of each chapter which characters it's going to involve, although I'm fairly confident that all of them will be JJ/Hotch in some way - don't worry, I normally make it clear what happened to Will! ;)

Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: Hotch

**Rating**: K+

**Prompt**: #1 - 2am

It's 2am as Hotch sits on his front steps, joggers and t-shirt not doing much against the fresh breeze.

2am used to mean late night talks with Hailey. It used to mean waking up to go to Jack, it used to mean sitting in the rocking chair until he fell asleep again.

But then the BAU was thrust into the spotlight, more people across the country suddenly needed their help, and then Hailey and Jack were gone.

For Rossi, 2am might mean the end of a late-night rendezvous with one of his many admirers. Or it might just be returning home to an empty house and falling into bed alone.

Dancing until the early hours, Morgan will give Garcia a ride to her apartment, make sure she gets inside, wait for her face to appear at the window so he knows she's OK. He'll circle her block a few times just to be certain, before heading across town to his own home.

Prentiss tries to stay as long as possible within the safety and sanctity of the BAU. 2am, for Emily, means dark dreams and broken nights. She sits in front of the TV, files scattered across the coffee table, and works until the light comes scattering through the window.

If he is asleep, it doesn't matter, but Reid is scared of the dark. 2am is full of dark. He likes the quiet, the calm that comes after a day full of storms.

Now Hotch knows what 2am means to the people he works with, his own need for a case seems pathetic in return.

But it's something in his life to look forward to. JJ always calls him first, and no matter what, sounds happy to speak to him. And he likes it.

Not that he's excited about having a new case- a new case means another victim, another suspect. Another few days of getting into the minds of the sick and twisted, of knowing them more than he ever intended to.

Hotch knows he shouldn't, but there's just something about her that catches him unawares, and suddenly he starts looking forward to those 2am phone calls.

Right on cue, his cell phone rings. He looks down at it, smiling slightly, and flips it open.

"Hey, JJ..."


	2. Metaphor

A/N Wow, thanks so much for the reviews on last chapter! I'm so glad you're enjoying it so far!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch, team

**Rating**: K+

**Prompt**: #2 - Metaphor

Garcia had once said that the relationship between Hotch and his media liaison was a PBJ sandwich.

One part was just plain boring. The other added sweetness, variety, color.

Peanut Butter was nothing special, nothing on its own. Bland, dry, ordinary.

Jelly was full of flavor and livened things up in a boring world. Jelly was bright, unpredictable (pieces of fruit or not?) and could be thrown in with any mix of ingredients and still came out on top.

So individually, Peanut Butter and Jelly were very different. But put together, they were the perfect mix.

***

Garcia strides into the bullpen, a large cardboard box held in her arms.

"Come, my lovelies! Food is here!" she calls brightly. Morgan groans appreciatively.

"Baby girl, you are the _bomb_," he says, dazzling her with a smile. Garcia hands him his sandwich, chuckling.

"And don't you forget it, my chocolate prince. I had to queue for twenty minutes to get this."

Emily rolls her eyes.

"Why does he always get his lunch first?" she whines, and Morgan laughs at the pout of her lips. Reid swings his chair around to face her.

"Well, statistically, men get served twice as fast as women, simply because the ratio of female waiters is about…"

"Reid, man, it was a rhetorical question," Morgan points out with a grin. The younger man shuts his mouth quickly, blushing.

"Here you go, Genius Boy," Garcia says, handing him his brown paper bag, "Cheese and tomato on rye."

Prentiss impatiently clears her throat. Garcia arches an eyebrow, turning to Dave Rossi.

"Meatball sub on herb for Mr. Italiano over here."

Rossi nods his thanks.

"I'll pay you back," he murmurs automatically, already sniffing away at the tomato sauce oozing from the sides of the paper. Garcia finally turns to Prentiss, smirking at the hunger on her friend's face.

"And for you, Little Miss Dying-Of-Starvation, chicken salad on white."

"Did you…?" Emily begins. Garcia sighs heavily.

"Yes, I watched them to make sure they didn't put anything extra in there."

Morgan groans again, his sandwich now missing a bit from three corners.

"Damn, that place makes fine food."

"They should, at these prices," Rossi points out, eyeing the receipt. Prentiss cranes her neck to see Morgan's order.

"Hey, what'd you get?"

"Tuna, ketchup and banana," he states proudly. Emily pales, eyeing the sandwich in his hand warily.

"Tuna, ketchup and banana?" she echoes in disbelief. Morgan takes a defensive bite out of his food.

"Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it!"

From the look on her face, he knows that will never happen. JJ and Hotch appear down the stairs, deep in conversation, each clutching a pile of files close to their chests.

"Hey, Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee!" Garcia calls, waving another paper bag in the air. Hotch arches an eyebrow, smirking at the blonde liaison beside him.

"You can be Dee," he murmurs, and wheels a seat by Morgan's desk. JJ laughs.

"Gee, thanks. Is this mine, Garcia?"

"It does not matter, my blonde bombshell," the technician says brightly, "you and our esteemed leader have identical lunches."

Hotch looks towards JJ in surprise.

"Really?" he asks. She nods slowly. Watching the exchange, Rossi and Emily exchange knowing smiles.

"Well?" Morgan demands, "What do you guys have?"

JJ sends Hotch a shy smile.

"Peanut butter and jelly."


	3. Sky

A/N Don't ask me what inspired this - it was the last one in the first set I had to write, so I pretty much took the first thing that came to mind! :S

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: K+

**Prompt**: #3 - Sky

Quantico is a tall building, and it means she can be that much closer. Closer to what, she doesn't know, but JJ likes to think that there's something up there worth being closer to.

So she spends a lot of time on the roof. There is no reason for it, but there's something that just...calls to her. Makes her feel safe. Illogical, unreasonable, but true. Hotch is the only who knows about the roof.

At first, she goes alone. Spends hours just thinking, standing against the railings, making all the decisions she should have made years ago. Tough cases are the worse. She needs that space, that freedom to just let go and scream. Not that she actually screams. Screaming means weakness. JJ isn't weak.

It is a few months after she discovers her special place that he discovers _her_. He also needs space, something to do with another argument with Hailey, but he soon realizes that sharing it with her isn't so bad.

One day he is there before she is, a cup of coffee waiting on the wall. She looks up at him, and smiles her thanks. He tells himself later that he definitely didn't do it to see her smile.

They'd never talk. Silence was important, and everything they wanted to say could be said with a look.

Until one day, after a case that made each and every one of them question themselves, Hotch broke the silence.

"There was nothing you could have done, you know."

JJ jumps, because not once has he opened his mouth on the roof, and the softness of his voice surprises her.

"I know," she replies. Hotch doesn't know whether he believes her or not, but JJ is a big girl. If she needs help he trusts her to ask for it.

But there's something else bothering him.

"What you said to her...about needing to escape," he begins slowly, and his voice trails off at her slight smile.

"There's a reason I come up to the roof, Hotch," she says, pointing upwards with one finger. He looks to the sky.

"God?"

JJ laughs, and he'd eventually come to realize there was nothing that sounded better.

"No. The sky."

So she goes onto explain, forgetting about their unspoken rule of silence.

If JJ had to pick her favorite thing about the world in which she lives, it would be the sky.

In Virginia, at night, the sky is a murky purple. Light pollution and traffic fumes and military jets roaring overhead.

East Allegheny doesn't have light pollution or traffic fumes or military jets. You can see the stars, Canis Major, Aquila, Cygnus, and the occasional meteor.

But most of all, JJ loves the colors. The red of the sunset, the pinks and oranges of the rising sun, the blue of a summer's day.

It makes her think she's free.

And just like that Hotch understands.


	4. Lost Scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

**

* * *

**

**Character/Pairing: **JJ/Hotch, Henry

**Rating**: K+

**Prompt**: #4 - Lost Scene

Hotch watches the family at the park, mother, father, son, and realizes that the picture was once a memory.

He doesn't know how long he sits there, or why he is still making no move to leave. He remembers running, jogging, sprinting around his neighbourhood, and then somehow ending up seven blocks in the other direction.

Finding a park bench, stopping to catch his breath. Gulping down water like it was going out of fashion. Watching the family playing together, a picnic set out on the grass.

"Hotch?"

"'Otch!"

As a shadow flitters across his face, Hotch looks up in surprise.

"JJ!"

She smiles, a dribbling Henry sitting contentedly in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" she says. Hotch shrugs.

"I'm not quite sure. I was running, and then..." She chuckles, gesturing to the empty seat beside him.

"Do you mind if we...?"

It takes him a moment to realize what she is asking.

"What? No! No, please, sit down!"

JJ laughs at his stumbling words, sitting down with Henry on her knee. The baby reaches out with a podgy hand, patting Hotch on the cheek.

"Hey, Henry," he says, a smile breaking across his usually serious face. The small child leans forward, gurgling happily and reaching out his arms. JJ laughs.

"If only I could get him to act that happy when Will picks him up," she says, releasing her son as he makes a break for Hotch.

"How's that going?" he asks seriously, taking Henry from her. Her smile disappears.

"It's hard. One day we're talking about getting married, the next he's moving into an apartment three blocks away."

"I'm sorry, JJ..." She shrugs, absentmindedly straightening Henry's t-shirt as he stands up on Hotch's knees.

For a while they just sit, the three of them together, talking. Hotch tells her about how the family on the grass made him realize how little he sees Jack. JJ explains how she'd never been certain she wanted to marry Will, and his asking her to leave the BAU was the deciding factor.

Taking advantage of a break in the conversation, Henry claps his hands on Hotch's shoulders.

"Uck!" he says excitedly, "Uck uck uck!"

Hotch chuckles. "A truck? Where?"

JJ is once again struck by how good he is with her son. Sweeping a stray strand of blonde hair out of her face, she catches sight of what has Henry so worked up.

"The ice-cream truck," she laughs. The little boy babbles away, happy that his mother has understood. JJ stands up, scooping Henry with her.

"I guess that's my cue," Hotch says, a little sad that she has to leave already. The blonde liaison nods, says goodbye and moves towards the van.

She hasn't got very far when Henry pats her cheek.

"'Otch?"

JJ stops, looking down at the child sitting comfortably on her hip.

"Really?"

"'Otch," Henry replies decisively, and for a moment it is almost like a real conversation. JJ turns, seeing the senior agent lingering on the park bench.

"Can I buy you an ice cream?" she calls. Hotch is by her side before she's even finished, and Henry once again leans towards him.

"Do I get a special chocolate one?" he asks, earning a light slap from the liaison. Hotch chuckles, resting his spare hand at the small of her back.

Maybe he'll get around to building some new memories one day soon.


	5. Degrees

A/N Another entry that has very little to do with the prompt, LOL, but I couldn't resist! It was a scene that had to be written.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch, brief allusions to possible Rossi/Prentiss

**Rating**: T

**Prompt**: #5 - Degrees

When JJ walks into the bar, Hotch swears the temperature shoots up by several degrees.

He uncomfortably readjusts the collar of his shirt, blinking in surprise when he realizes the top four buttons are already undone. The tightness must be in his throat. He can't remember whose idea it was, but he mentally thanks whoever decided to go out for drinks to celebrate Morgan's birthday.

JJ and Emily head towards them, both turning heads as they go. Hotch doesn't blame the men eyeing them hungrily- they are both ridiculously attractive women, and even Rossi has to look twice at the tiny black dress Prentiss seems to have painted on.

"You, uh...you look nice," he murmurs. He's blushing like a schoolboy.

"Thanks," Emily replies shyly, her cheeks flaming red. The same color as JJ's dress.

Morgan whistles appreciatively, and JJ narrows her eyes in his direction.

"Damn, Jayje. Any hotter and you'd be smokin'!"

"She is," Hotch murmurs, and it's only when they all turn to stare at him incredulously that he realizes he actually said it louder than he intended.

Three rounds later, and JJ is all but in his lap, because it's not a huge table. Her body is pressed up against his, until finally Hotch has to do something.

The alcohol has made him brave. Or reckless. Or both. He stands up, reaching for her hand.

"Dance with me," he says, and JJ blinks in confusion.

"Dance?" she echoes. Hotch raises his eyebrows, smirking.

"Yes, JJ. Dance."

Laughing at her own stupidity, she stands up, tugging down the skirt of her dress.

"Right."

He leads her to the dance floor, and glancing behind her, JJ chuckles at the thumbs up Emily sends her. Hotch slides his arms around her waist. The alcohol is starting to wear off, and for a moment he wonders what the hell he is doing, but then JJ smiles up at him and he doesn't care anymore.

Their eyes are glued together, their bodies grinding against each other in time to the music. Instinctively, because all of her inhibitions are gone anyway, JJ wraps her arms around his neck.

From the corner of her eye, she can see Garcia and Reid, trying to find a happy medium between her confidence and his awkward shuffle.

Morgan was flirting with the bartender, his body angled towards hers as if she is the only woman in the room.

Prentiss and Rossi take their time to relax, their solitude comforted by the bottom of their glasses. Badly concealed glances over bottle tops. JJ smirks to herself. They were pretty stupid smart people.

"So I've been thinking."

His voice jolts her from her daydream, and JJ looks up at Hotch with an arched eyebrow.

"About what?" she asks. He leans closer, his hands falling to the very bottom of her hips, edging into forbidden territory.

"There are varying degrees of relationship within the team," he begins, and JJ feels warmth spread through her at the spark dancing in his eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Really," he replies, spinning her around so she could see Morgan, "past-time relationships. Avoidance of commitment."

She looks over his shoulder towards Garcia and Reid, her hair tickling his chin.

"Friendship," Hotch continues, "a mutual understanding stemming from the segregation of those who embrace individuality."

"Prentiss and Rossi?" JJ asks in amusement, fully aware that his hands are smoothing circles on her back. Hotch chuckles.

"Individuation-assertion. Based on the lack of self-discovery and personal growth."

"Right..."

And he laughs, and she never hears what he says next, because she's leaning up to close the gap, and for the following three minutes and forty-two seconds, all JJ can think about is the sudden rise in temperature.


	6. Seize The Day

A/N I realized too late that this was written in a different style to _all _the others, but I didn't want to change it! I hope you'll enjoy it anyway! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

**

* * *

**

**Character/Pairing: **JJ/Hotch, team

**Rating**: K+

**Prompt**: #6 - Seize The Day

The first time Hotch kissed her, JJ wondered what in God's name made him do it.

"JJ!" he called, already around the SUV and heading up the path towards her. She turned, her eyes widening at the sight of her boss in front of her house.

"Hotch? What's going on?"

Without giving her an answer, his hand found the back of her head, the other pulling her towards him and crushing his lips to hers. He pressed her up against the doorframe of her front door, the warmth from her body soaking into his.

It took her a moment to realize what was happening, but then JJ was kissing him back, and her lips were so soft, Hotch forgot how to breathe.

"Hotch..." she whispered when they finally broke apart, "I don't understand."

He let his hands fall to her hips, and took a deep breath.

"Sorry. Let me explain..."

***

**1 Hour**** Earlier**

The Chinese restaurant was just starting to get busy as the BAU were finishing their food. Hastily stealing a fortune cookie, JJ said her goodbyes, needing to get home to Henry.

Emily and Garcia had made another trip to the bar, leaving the men alone at the table.

Hotch held the small rectangle between his fingers, staring at it and wondering what if.

He was so caught up in the three little words typed neatly on the scrap of paper, he failed to hear Morgan trying to get his attention.

"Hotch, man, you alright?" he asked in concern. The unit chief blinked, and seeing three pairs of eyes staring at him, nodded.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

Rossi frowned slightly, eyeing the white slip in Hotch's hand.

"We were just talking about the girls," Morgan said.

"The girls?" Hotch echoed, still trying to catch up. Reid nodded.

"JJ, Emily and Garcia. We were just saying how different they all are."

"They are. But I don't think any of them would be very pleased at being referred to as 'the girls'," Hotch pointed out with a slight smirk.

Reid straightened his glasses.

"Actually, the term 'girl' is thought to induce feelings of youth and femininity into..."

"Those three don't need any more femininity, Reid," Morgan chuckled, "there's no denying they're women."

Rossi was still looking at Hotch, catching the flicker in his friend's eyes as he studied his fortune.

"What does it say?" he asked as Morgan and Reid lapsed into a discussion about femininity. Hotch glanced up.

"Oh. Nothing."

"You've been staring at it since JJ left, Hotch."

"I, uh..."

"You want my advice?" Rossi said bluntly, prepared to give it no matter what answer he received, "I think you should get up off your ass and go to JJ."

Hotch shook his head.

"The Bureau..."

"Screw the Bureau, Aaron."

For a moment, Rossi thought his friend wasn't going to move, but then Hotch dropped the fortune to the table.

"See you Monday," he said hastily, grabbing his jacket and sprinting towards his SUV.

Watching Hotch speed away, Rossi reached for the fortune, and laughed to himself.

_Seize the day._


	7. Opposite

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing: **JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: K+

**Prompt**: #7 - Opposite

She is nothing like Hailey and that makes him love her even more.

Hailey used to sleep on the left, he on the right. Now Hotch and JJ both sleep in the middle, arms and legs entangled, her head resting above his heart.

Hailey used to cook every evening, nice food, healthy food. JJ is perfectly happy to eat take-out three nights in a row. Not that she couldn't cook.

"I can," she informs Hotch when he asks her, "I just don't see the point when there's a perfectly good take-out place down the street."

Hailey used to make sure the house was spotless, even when there was nobody but them around. When Hotch first starts spending time at JJ's, the first thing he notices is the untidiness.

She hurries around picking up discarded clothes and Henry's baby toys.

"Sorry," she apologizes, but then Hotch reassures her that he doesn't mind- it's nice to see a place that looks lived in.

Hailey used to plan things down to the last tiny detail. Outside of work, JJ rarely remembered the date.

"Hotch, what time is Henry's check up?"

"Three."

"Hotch, what time is it now?"

"Three."

Hailey used to make him call her parents Mr and Mrs Colbert. When JJ introduces her parents, it is Thomas and Kate Jareau. It takes him a while to get used to it.

Hailey used to make Christmas a military operation. On their first Christmas morning together, Hotch is awoken by two people jumping on his bed, one significantly smaller than the other.

JJ leans down to kiss his cheek.

"Wake up," she demands, and he rolls over to see her and Henry waiting excitedly by a pile of presents.

Three months later, he was still finding scraps of wrapping paper in the bed.

Hailey used to dye her hair a lighter shade of blonde. As his fingers fall through JJ's soft hair, Hotch realizes that it really is the color of golden sand, and wonders why it's taken him this long to work out that he's just as in love with her hair as he is with the rest of her.

It's one night when they're lying in bed, arms and legs entangled and her head resting above his heart.

"Why do you love me?" JJ asks softly, fighting back sleep until she gets her answer. Hotch runs his fingers up her arm, and then back down to find her hand.

"Lots of reasons," he says simply, "but mostly just because you're you."


	8. Passions Run

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: T

**Prompt**: #8 - Passions Run

He's out of breath as he catches up with her.

"I can't believe they made you retake the Bureau fitness test," he gasps, doubling over to rest his hands on his knees.

JJ is still jogging on the spot as she turns to face him with a grin.

"They also made me requalify at the shooting ranges, but I didn't need a partner for that one," she replies cheekily. Hotch rolls his eyes.

"Now _that_ I believe."

"So how much further?" JJ asks. Hotch wonders why she's not dying of exhaustion.

"Are you not tired?" he questions, and she laughs.

"If you want to stop, Hotch, just say."

It's a challenge and he knows it. They push each other to the limit, strive for perfection, test the boundaries of professionalism.

And Hotch can't resist.

"There's a clearing about a mile ahead," he says, and JJ grins, "last one there buys breakfast."

He's running before he finishes. He hears her frustrated growl from behind, but they both thrive on competition, so he pushes harder.

Not hard enough, because it's not long before JJ sprints past him, her blonde ponytail golden in the early morning sunlight.

He races her down the slope, and they're going so fast that he doesn't see the approaching truck until it's almost too late.

"JJ!" he shouts, and he's not quite sure how but he barrels into her, and they end up pressed against a tree.

She stares after the truck in confusion, slowly piecing together what may or may not have happened. Hotch is tight against her, the bark of the tree pressing into her back.

"Wow," she breathes.

Hotch can't bring himself to move, because the feel of her soft warm body fitting perfectly against his means heat is racing through him.

This has been a long time coming, he thinks, as he gives in and crushes his lips to hers.

There's no guilt, because Hailey and Will are long gone, and the two agents have been studiously ignoring their feelings for each other for far too long.

JJ can't believe this is happening. She's almost convinced she's dreaming- there's no way Aaron Hotchner is kissing her. He's all about the rules, and she hates to think about how many _this_ is breaking.

It doesn't stop her from kissing him back, though.

"Hotch..." she murmurs, "Aaron..."

"JJ..." he replies, and she smiles.

"What are we doing?"

"We're doing what we should have done a long time ago," he says, chuckling as he sees her insides melt. Then her lips are reattached to his, and she's tugging his bottom lip into her mouth, and there's an understanding between them that can only lead to good.

It's been a long time since he's been this forward but Hotch doesn't care as he grips her ass and pulls her into him.

Her hands wander down his torso, over his chest and further. Kissing the corner of his jaw, JJ smirks, her nose resting against his pulse point.

"Racing pulse," she teases. Hotch growls a warning into her hair, his fingertips dancing down her spine.

He starts to harden against her thigh, and inwardly curses her for making his body act like a teenage boy. JJ chuckles as she realizes that she doesn't need a profile to tell her that he wants her.

Breaking her lips away, JJ circles round him, tugging on the string of his shorts.

"Increased heart rate, pupils dilated, sweating like a pig..." she says, "I think you've failed your physical, Agent Hotchner."

He chuckles at the smirk curving her mouth.

"Hey, this wasn't MY fitness test!" She stretches up to press another hot kiss to his lips.

"You're right. How about we finish _my_ physical somewhere a little more...comfortable?"

It takes him a moment to process her meaning, but when he does, Hotch takes off at a sprint.

"Race you to the car!"


	9. Connection

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch, team

**Rating**: K+

**Prompt**: #9 - Connection

When they start to finish each other's sentences, he has never felt so in sync with someone as he does with her.

The first time it happens, they are in the middle of a case and nobody seems to notice. Hotch straps the vest around him, double checking that his team is secure.

"Reid, Rossi, go around the back. Prentiss and Morgan, take the front. JJ, gr..."

"Grab the kid and get out," she finishes. He nods, extending a hand to gently touch her elbow in reassurance, and then the shout is given and everything is a blur.

The days pass as usual, but the next time it happens, Rossi is there to bear witness.

Hotch is staring at the board, his eyes flicking between photos.

It's only Dave standing beside him, and the older man watches his friend's frown deepen.

"What are you thinking?"

Something isn't right, Hotch wants to say, but another voice beats him to it.

"It doesn't make sense," JJ says, "We're wrong."

Hotch glances behind him. He doesn't bother looking at Rossi, because he knows all he'll find is smugness and a hint of pride.

He clears his throat.

"Rossi, get the truck."

When it starts to happen more frequently, the team finally start to notice that things are changing.

"JJ, do you have the...?"

"It's on your desk."

Rossi and Prentiss exchange knowing smirks, because in their roles as best friends, they know far more than the others.

They know how this will lead to a string of revelations that JJ and Hotch have so far managed to keep to themselves.

"Hotch, there's a..."

"Patch him through. I'll take it in my office."

It's been a long couple of days. A tough case that has them all working at their hardest. The whole team, minus Garcia, are sitting slumped around the table, staring at the board and hoping that something jumps out at them, occasionally tossing out random ideas.

They start to speak at the same time, and everything suddenly goes silent. JJ blushes, looks away and gestures for him to continue. Hotch clears his throat, wondering why this has turned awkward.

"There's something missing. A third link in the chain."

Like a third unsub, JJ thinks as Hotch continues.

"I think we're looking for a third unsub."

He turns towards her, and she hopes he can't tell why her cheeks are flaming red.

"JJ, what did you want to say?"

She is conscious of Morgan and Reid watching her curiously. There will be no end to their torment if she tells him that his idea was on her mind too, so JJ shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter."

Hotch watches her for a moment.

"Rossi, Reid and Prentiss, deliver the profile of the first unsub and his partner. Morgan, JJ, you're with me."

He goes towards the elevator, JJ following close behind him. Morgan grabs the file from the table, watches them catch each other's gaze for a second.

"That was..." Hotch murmurs. JJ nods.

"We should..."

"It's too soon."

Something isn't quite right about the smirk that is touching the corner of Hotch's mouth.

Morgan looks between them, and after a moment, his eyes widen in realization.

"OH!" he shouts, pointing wildly between them. JJ looks away, barely hiding a smile. Hotch rolls his eyes. As if she's just doing it to confirm what Morgan already knows, JJ moves closer to Hotch, her hand tangling around his.

"Morgan..." she begins, and he doesn't need the link they have to know what she's trying to ask - they aren't ready for the rest of the team to know yet. He sighs in mock despair, but inside he's happy for his two colleagues.

"Yeah, I know."


	10. Lull And Storm

**A/N** Hey everybody! So I'm done with my other Criminal Minds story, and I have the chapters written for this one, so I'm hoping to be able to post at least every other day! Yay! I hope you're still enjoying it - thanks so much for all the great reviews! :]

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch, team

**Rating**: T

**Prompt**: #10 - Lull And Storm

He can remember exactly when things started to go wrong, and wonders if there was any way he could have stopped it.

They've had a quiet morning.

With no cases waiting on JJ's desk, the team are catching up on paper work.

It has just passed 11am when she taps on his door, and grateful for the reprieve, Hotch beckons her in.

"How are...you?" he asks, almost hitting himself for sounding so awkward. Fortunately, JJ laughs, looks away and nods.

"I'm good. I..."

He thinks he knows what she wants to say, because he's thinking it too. JJ blushes, and remembers why she is there.

"We have a case," she says, watching as he quickly moves to shut the door.

"What kind of case?"

"The kind that should be fairly open and shut. Staunton, Virginia. They have a suspect, but the lead detective has been 'advised' to call us in."

Hotch nods, taking the offered file.

"Good. Get the team."

"OK," JJ replies, smiling at him and turning to leave.

But then Hotch catches her hand, and as JJ turns back, she collides with his chest. He bends to whisper in her ear.

"Come over when this case is done."

JJ fights back a shudder at his warm breath against her skin.

"Dinner?" she asks breathlessly. He chuckles, letting her go, but not before stealing a hasty kiss.

"That too."

JJ leaves with a smirk curving her lips and a blush just starting to creep into her cheeks.

Now here they were. No smirk, no blush.

It was supposed to be easy.

She was never supposed to be in the middle. Hotch isn't even sure how this happened, because now all he can focus on is the gun pressed against JJ's temple.

She is supposed to come over when this case is done.

He doesn't know where to start talking their unsub down.

There's no emotion on his face, and JJ is grateful she can't see his eyes. She swallows, the barrel cold against the side of her head.

Prentiss and Morgan are wearing the same expression of guilty dread.

They start to move around her.

Standing beside Hotch, Rossi hears the change in his friend's breathing, because it's JJ.

"You won't get out of this alive unless you let her go," Hotch says.

There's collective intake of breath at the waver in his voice, and if anything, that's what makes a tear finally spill down JJ's cheek.

The unsub shouts something. She doesn't hear (doesn't want to hear) what it is.

They've had such a quiet morning. Now this.

Emily thinks she should have just stayed in bed. Wonders what's running through JJ's head in the two minutes she's been a hostage. It's not what Emily thinks.

JJ is contemplating how hard it is to keep silent, how hard it is not to shout out that she loves him.

And then just like that the quiet is broken again.

She's not sure who the shot comes from, but all JJ is aware of is the unsub falling down behind her and a ringing in her ears.

And then she can't breathe, because Aaron Hotchner has her crushed against his chest and is hugging her so tightly she thinks she might faint.

"Thank God," he murmurs into her hair, and he doesn't care that Reid is staring at them or that two twenty dollar bills have just landed in Rossi's waiting palm or that this could mean Trouble with a capital T.

JJ tightens her arms around his waist, releases a choked sigh against the fabric of his shirt at the realization of how close they came to the end.

"Can I still come over?" she says in a shaky voice. Hotch kisses her forehead.

"Definitely."


	11. Animal

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: T

**Prompt**: #11 - Animal

"I'm not chasing you around the house, JJ."

"Oh, come on!"

Her voice is teasing, making fun of him, but Hotch doesn't care.

He catches her far more easily than he expects. Hotch thinks she just stopped trying.

He grips her sides, pushes her against the closed bedroom door, because she's been walking around in that dress all day and he can't take it anymore.

JJ gasps at the unexpected contact with the wood, but then she can't protest because his tongue is scraping the roof of her mouth. She clutches at his shirt, pushing it from his shoulders.

It pools on the floor, and he kicks it aside as his fingers find the zip at the back of her dress.

Three months they've been together, but this is the first time he's ever needed to possess her completely, knowing that it wasn't just his eyes on her today. JJ trails her lips down his throat.

"I hate this dress," he mutters when the zip catches.

"Strauss said something red," JJ replies with a smirk, "This is the only thing I have that isn't underwear."

Hotch groans. He pulls her away from the door, pushing her towards the bed.

JJ lets her lips find his, her fingers fumbling with the buckle of his belt, followed by the fly of his pants.

From then on, clothes are shed with ridiculous haste, littering the floor until finally it's skin against skin.

With a soft growl, Hotch pushes her down on the bed, his body hovering above hers, and JJ smirks to herself.

She knew there had to be more than that brooding intensity.


	12. Children

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch, team, Henry, Jack

**Rating**: K+

**Prompt**: #12 - Children

Jack and Henry were their greatest successes, and they tried their hardest not to let the other forget.

Rossi blinked in surprise as a small blonde figure shot past him.

"Hi, Uncle Dave! Bye, Uncle Dave!" came the delayed greeting. Rossi chuckled.

"Hey, Jack," he called in reply. Morgan arched an eyebrow.

"Jack? As in Jack Hotchner?"

"The one and only," Rossi replied, "apparently it's Bring Your Child to Work Day across DC. All the schools are closed."

"Does that mean JJ's bringing Henry?" Emily said excitedly.

"Where's Jack going?" Reid asked curiously. Rossi laughed again.

"To see JJ." Morgan smirked.

"I guess the Hotchner men really do have a weakness for blondes."

***

JJ pushed open her office door, Henry sitting on her hip, and flicked on the light.

"JJ!"

She gasped, but seeing the small boy sitting in her chair, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jack," she said, "why were you sitting in the dark?"

He shrugged sheepishly.

"I couldn't reach the light switch."

JJ laughed, setting Henry down on the floor.

"Does your Dad know you're in here?" she asked. Jack shook his head, blushing.

"He said I had to stay in his office but he doesn't even have TV so I was really bored and then I told him I was going to the bathroom and then I renembered you was bringing Henry and then I came in here to find you but you wasn't here, so I sat down and waited."

Jack took a huge breath as he finished his explanation, and JJ had to chuckle at how much like Hotch he looked.

"You can stay, but I'm gonna call your dad and tell him you're here, OK?"

Jack nodded happily, hopping down off the seat to play with Henry just as she picked up the phone.

"Hey, Hotch, it's me...yeah, I have something that belongs to you..."

***

By the time Hotch had caught up with all his paperwork and had everything up to date, it was early evening. He was lucky JJ had nothing important to do, and had agreed to watch Jack, otherwise it may have turned out to be a disaster.

With no case, the team was quietly catching up on paperwork, throwing the occasional comment out as they worked.

"Has anyone seen JJ and the boys?" Hotch asked. Rossi looked up, exchanging knowing glances with Emily at his reference to Henry and Jack as 'the boys'.

"I think they're in her office. They got back from lunch a while ago," Morgan replied. Hotch bit his lip.

"I feel bad for making her look after my son all day. She has Henry, and I'm sure there were other things she could be doing."

"Hotch," Prentiss laughed, "if JJ wasn't happy looking after Jack and Henry, we'd all know about it."

Hotch nodded once, setting off towards JJ's office with thoughts of repaying her with dinner.

He tapped on the door. Getting no reply, he gently nudged it open, following the trail of cookie crumbs across the floor with his eyes.

"JJ?" he called softly, and at the sight of a slim leg poking out from behind the desk. Again, he got no reply.

Creeping slowly to the other side of her desk, Hotch felt a smile creep onto his face at what he found. JJ was sitting beneath her desk, Jack curled into her side, Henry in her lap.

All three were asleep.

"Oh, JJ," he said, his voice nothing more than a breathy whisper, because at that moment she looked so much like an angel, it knocked the wind right out of him.

"Daddy?" Jack said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Hotch hastily lifted his son out of JJ's arms so as not to wake mother and son.

"Come on, buddy. You must be hungry, right?"

"Yeah. JJ made me an' Henry toasted cheese and I'm sorry Daddy but it was better than yours..."

***

When JJ woke up, it was already dark outside, and Henry was still asleep in her lap.

"Jack?" she called. Getting no answer, she slid out from beneath her desk, standing up and settling her son more comfortably on her hip. She pressed a kiss to his soft blonde hair, her eyes searching the room for Jack.

Instead of the small boy, her gaze settled on a small note stuck to her door. Reading it, a broad grin spread across her face.

_JJ and Henry,_

_I might not be able to make toasted cheese but I do make a mean pasta sauce._

_Serving at 1830._

_Aaron_


	13. We All Float On

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch, hints of Morgan/Prentiss, team

**Rating**: T

**Prompt**: #13 - We All Float On

Hotch pulls his car in beside her. "Let me buy you a drink."

JJ eyes him warily.

"Why?"

"Because I'd rather you got hammered with somebody who could look after you," he replies.

With a reluctant sigh, JJ crosses to the passenger side, opening the door and sitting beside him.

After three blocks of icy silence from his right, Hotch gives her a sideways glance.

"I know you're mad at me," he says quietly. JJ shoots him a stony glare, folding her arms.

"Good."

There is another silence.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," he adds.

"Well, you did," JJ snaps sharply, "and you know what else? In the _three_ months we've been dating, you've _never_ second guessed me in front of the team the way you did today. But you know what makes it so much worse?"

Hotch lets his hand drift onto her knee, more to reassure himself than her.

"That you were right?"

JJ angrily shoves him away.

"That I was right, and a little boy died because you didn't believe me."

They travel the rest of the way in silence. He parks up, noting three familiar cars already in the lot. JJ is out of his motor before he's even switched off the ignition, and he has to jog to catch up with her.

JJ feels him slow to a walk beside her. She's still mad.

Hotch tentatively rests his hand against hers, breathing an inward sigh of relief when her fingers tangle around his. She glances up at him, and Hotch sees some of the anger fade away.

"They're waiting for us," she says quietly. He tugs her to a stop.

"Are we OK?"

At the uncertain hope in his voice, JJ feels the smallest smile appear around the corner of her mouth. She gives his hand a quick squeeze.

"Come over tonight and make it up to me."

There is no mistaking her implication, and Hotch fights the temptation to abandon team drinks to take her home right then.

Reluctantly, he guides her into the bar and they find the table. Hotch arches an eyebrow at the way Prentiss is dancing a few feet away. Morgan sends him an apologetic smile.

"She's had a few," he explains. JJ chuckles.

"How many?"

Her friend winces, gesturing to the empty glasses littering the table.

"Enough."

JJ laughs softly.

"This should be interesting."

Seeing Morgan turn his attention back to Emily, Hotch lets his thumb graze the strip of skin just beneath JJ's shirt, bending his head to press a gentle kiss to the spot below her ear.

"What are you drinking?"

"Whisky sour," she replies quietly. She's not in the mood for taking it easy. She just wants to forget.

Emily has discarded the guy she was dancing with in favor of returning to their table. There's an excited glint on her face but it does nothing to conceal the sorrow in her eyes.

The drinks flow and soon JJ loses count of how many rounds they've ordered.

She hasn't had enough to drink. From the concerned looks Hotch keeps shooting her, he would disagree.

They sit in silence, until Emily shakes her head.

"We could have saved them both," she murmurs.

JJ feels Hotch glance towards her but she can't quite bring herself to look at him. Morgan downs the remains of his drink, his eyes darkening to black.

"Instead we lost a kid."

And that seems to be more than JJ can take, because she stands up suddenly, pausing only to dust her hand along the back of Hotch's neck.

Nobody but him and Reid seem to notice her disappearance, and Hotch can see the question in the young scientist's eyes.

He answers with a nod.

No, JJ wasn't OK, but she would be. He'd make sure of it.

It's been a hard case, so when JJ returns and Hotch orders another round, the whole team drinks to yet another endless day.


	14. Chess

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch, Reid

**Rating**: K+

**Prompt**: #14 - Chess

On the plane back from wherever they've just been, JJ sits down opposite him, a golden smile curving her lips.

"You want to play?" she asks. Hotch looks up, failing to stop a smile of his own from appearing.

"Chess?" he clarifies. She shrugs, and there's a teasing glint in her eye.

"Unless you really feel like playing poker."

He reaches for the chess board, because the idea of playing poker (strip or otherwise) with JJ is nothing but dangerous.

"Your start," he murmurs. She's a surprisingly good player and soon has him actually needing to think about what he's doing.

With a small smirk, he sweeps her bishop off the board. Her eyes narrow, but there's a flash of something in those baby blues that tells him that it's not anger causing the heat to rise in her cheeks.

Hotch realizes that their game of emotional back and forth is mirrored on the chessboard. She moves another piece, glancing at him to gauge his reaction. He holds her gaze, and it's JJ that folds.

Maybe strip poker wasn't such a bad idea, Hotch thinks, but Emily and Morgan are asleep behind them, Rossi and Reid further down the plane.

"Check," he murmurs. JJ stifles a sigh, her lips drawn into a frustrated line. She's silent as she thinks about her next move, and then gets back on track and fixes her mistake.

Now it's his turn and there's something that has been bugging her for a while.

"Why do you think Reid plays chess?" she asks softly. Hotch pauses, and frowns thoughtfully.

"Because," he begins quietly, moving his bishop, "Reid thinks the chess pieces are a family. Like the BAU."

"Do you?" JJ asks, taking his castle with her queen. He shrugs.

"To an extent. The game won't work without all the pieces."

"And all the pieces rely on the game," JJ adds softly. Hotch nods once.

"I think Reid sees chess as a reflection of his life with us. The king, the queen. The two knights, a castle and a bishop. Maybe a couple of pawns."

JJ is silent for a moment, staring at the board. She moves her piece, and then sits back with a frown.

"I get the others, but who's the other knight? Morgan and..."

Hotch glances up from the board, his fingers lingering on his remaining knight.

"Emily," he replies, surprised that it isn't obvious. Her frown deepens.

"Then who's the queen?" she asks stupidly. Hotch chuckles, his warm gaze flicking to hers. JJ blinks, and then looks away, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Oh."

Before it can get any more awkward, Reid sits down beside her, quickly analysing the chess game.

"Hotch, you can win in three," he states. Grateful for the distraction, JJ glares at the young doctor, slapping his arm.

"Don't help him!" she protests. Reid rubs his arm.

"Sorry! But if it makes you feel better, it's possible for you to win in four."

She rolls her eyes.

"Gee, thanks."

JJ bites her lip when she concentrates. Hotch watches the skin disappear between her teeth, sees the line creasing her brow, laughs at the grin that suddenly brightens her face.

"Checkmate," she says, and he sees Reid smirk from the corner of his eye.

Knows Reid will keep his mouth shut.

Because Hotch only lets her _think_ she really beat him; the truth is that he just loves seeing her triumphant smile when his king hits the board.


	15. Duty

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or the LiveJournal community from which I took these prompts.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** JJ/Will, Hotch, JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: T

**Prompt**: #15 - Duty

When Hotch sees Will with another woman in a bar just south of Quantico, he knows it is his duty as JJ's friend to tell her.

The rest of the BAU are inside, and he just prays that he can get to JJ before they do, because if there's one thing Morgan and Rossi and Reid have in common, it's a mutual protective streak.

He gets to her two-bed house and guesses she already knows, because it's barely past seven and everything inside is darkness.

JJ answers the door the third time he rings the bell, but Hotch thinks it's only because she is certain he won't leave until she does.

"So I guess you've come to tell me that Will is cheating?" she says, fresh tears spilling over her already red-rimmed eyes. Hotch remains silent, apparently giving her the answer she wanted.

JJ turns inside, and when she doesn't tell him to leave, Hotch follows her and shuts the door.

"You're too late," she continues, "Garcia beat you to it. Followed by Morgan. And Prentiss, Reid and Rossi."

Hotch winces, remembering how the five agents on his team were planning to get drinks. He had every intention of joining them, but seeing Will all over another woman had made his plans change.

"I'm so..." he starts, but trails off at her raised hand. JJ shakes her head.

"Don't say it. You warned me, and I don't need to hear 'I told you so'."

Hotch reaches out to touch her back, feeling a frown crease his brow.

"Is that really what you think I was going to say?"

JJ hears the hurt in his voice. She scrubs her hands over her face, before turning to face him.

"No," she says, and he knows she's being honest, "I just..."

He takes another step towards her, his hand moving to her shoulder.

"You don't have to explain anything to me."

There's a key turning in the lock, and then Will flies in. Morgan has obviously already got to him, because his eye is puffy and black.

"JJ, you gotta listen to me," he pants, and JJ bites her lips at the lipstick stain on his shirt, "It's not true! You have to believe me, I wouldn't do that!"

The buttons on his shirt are done up wrong.

"Will, I want you to leave," she says. Hotch hovers behind her, because this is her fight and he's only there because he cares.

"JJ, no...don't do this!"

"Leave, Will. Please," she repeats, her voice growing louder. Hotch is amazed that she can stand there and not show any hesitation. He knows how hard it must be for her to watch Will leave.

It seems like Will has finally noticed him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I thought JJ might need a friend," he says calmly, even though he's thinking about how long he can keep his fists at his side.

"A friend?" Will spits, looking between the two. JJ doesn't know why she's surprised- he has always been suspicious of her relationship with Hotch, "Is that what they're callin' it?"

Hotch takes a step forward.

"Leave. Now."

"Or what?" Will challenges, "You'll FBI me?"

"I'm not here as an FBI agent, Will. I'm here for JJ, because I felt it was my _**duty**_ as her friend to tell her that you're a piece of trash who isn't worth the ground she walks on!" Hotch says angrily.

Will obviously isn't done, because a pink stain is building in his cheeks.

"So what are you gonna do, Hotchner? Call in the famous BAU team to take me out? You're precious Morgan already tried. Face it. You're nothin' without your team."

He's so caught up in his rant he misses the fist flying towards him. It lands on his jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor, and Hotch immediately turns to JJ.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, hastily dragging Will off the floor. The Southern detective glares at them both, disappearing into the night. JJ watches him leave, and wonders if she would feel more if it was Hotch driving away.

Hotch sheepishly rubs his knuckles, embarrassed at his loss of control.

"I'm sorry, JJ, I just..."

"You don't have to explain anything to me," she says softly. They're standing in her entrance hall and it suddenly seems a lot smaller. JJ can count the flecks of green in his eyes.

"Did you mean it?" she asks. Hotch nods seriously.

"Every word."

She's silent for a moment. Wonders whether it's bad that she's more upset over Hotch's bruised knuckles than she is over the end of her relationship.

"I guess it's my duty, then," she begins with a shy smile, "to invite you in for coffee."

Hotch chuckles, follows her back inside.


	16. Rip

A/N This is my first time writing a character death - don't hate me! :]

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing:** JJ/Hotch, implied Morgan/Prentiss (romantic or friendship)

**Rating**: T

**Warnings:** Main character death.

**Prompt**: #16 - Rip

They should have known that Hotch wouldn't have been able to talk his way out.

JJ tries not to cry when the bullet lodges deep in his chest even though it feels like her own heart is being broken.

She thinks the next shot comes from Rossi, maybe Morgan. Not her, but only because she's too busy breaking cover to get to Hotch. The unsub falls to the ground, a second bullet from Rossi sending him backwards.

"Hotch..." she says, and her voice is halfway between a frantic gasp and a hysterical sob. Her hands press down on the wound to his chest, but there's so much blood and it takes her a moment to realize that maybe this is it.

Hotch smiles weakly.

"JJ..."

"Don't talk," she commands, "just lie still."

The ambulance is on its way- she can hear the sirens. Hotch coughs painfully, a trail of blood slipping from the corner of his mouth.

"You...did good," he murmurs. His eyes close.

"Stay with me, Hotch. Come on! Just a little longer."

"Morgan!" she screams, because she can't do this on her own. Hotch scrapes together the strength to let his fingers fall through her hair one last time.

"Jayje...love you," he says, and JJ hears Emily's gasp and realizes this wasn't how they were supposed to find out.

"I love you too, but you have to stay with me, Aaron."

He smiles faintly and his eyes don't open again. Morgan is beside her and the tips of his fingers find the base of Hotch's throat; his pulse is there, but weak.

"Where the hell are they?" he growls. Emily tells him they're almost here.

JJ's not sure how she gets to the hospital. She thinks Dave takes her, but everything from the arrival of the ambulances is a blur.

Emily and Morgan stand either side of her at the window, each taking one of her hands in their own.

"How long?" Emily asks quietly. JJ knows what they're asking, and it makes a lump rise in her throat.

"Six months," she answers.

They lose track of how long they stand there, but at some point they're joined by Rossi. He sweeps a hand along her back.

A hand that tells her it's OK to cry now, because there are no more secrets.

A hand that tells her yes, the heart feels emotion.

The brain rationalizes it, and the hormones act it out, but when it comes down to it, it's the heart that really _feels_.

The doctor walks towards them but they're profilers so they know what he wants to say before he does.

Emily bursts into tears, quickly turning to bury her face in Morgan's chest.

Rossi doesn't cry, doesn't even blink, but there's a sag in his shoulders that wasn't there before and a tremor present in every breath he takes.

And JJ doesn't feel anything, because it's the heart that feels, and her heart belonged to Hotch.

The doctor is still talking.

Her legs buckle and then she's on the floor.

Somehow Morgan lifts her into his arms, one arm circling her waist, the other curling under her knees. He moves to the chair, sitting down with her in his lap.

JJ blinks and lets go of her tears. She hears a scream and then another and another until somebody is sobbing and screaming at the same time.

When Morgan tightens his grip on her, JJ finally realizes that it's her.


	17. Missing Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: T

**Warnings:** spoilers for 5x05 'Cradle To Grave'

**Prompt**: #17 - Missing Time

JJ storms into his office as he is packing boxes.

"I've just been informed of the changes," she says angrily, "What the hell, Aaron?"

It's the 'Aaron' that lets him know how pissed she is.

He moves around to the front of his desk, perching on the edge.

"I should have talked to you first," he says, and she scoffs incredulously.

"You think?"

Her arms are folded, making it twice as hard for him to reach out and drag her towards him, but somehow he manages to do it and then she's reluctantly standing way too close to him.

Hotch bends his head to look her in the eyes, and isn't surprised by the wounded anger that he finds glaring back at him.

"I'm sorry."

JJ tears her hands from his.

"Dammit, Aaron, this isn't about who ate the last Twinkie! This is your career!"

"You don't think I know that? It wasn't easy for me, JJ! But Morgan will do a good job as unit chief, and it's not like I'm leaving," Hotch protests, but she's angry and he doesn't think she's interested in his reasons.

"But you should...we could have...dammit, Hotch!"

"I'm sorry."

She takes a deep breath, blows it out in exasperation.

"What the hell is going on, Aaron?"

When he doesn't answer immediately, she slaps at his hand that is still resting on her waist.

"Hotch!"

He smirks infuriatingly.

"I was waiting to see if you'd let me speak without interrupting."

Her lips are drawn into a thin line, and Hotch has to fight back a chuckle.

"Look," he begins, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I had planned."

"I don't think you _did _plan..." she mumbles. Hotch hugs her towards him and wraps his arms firmly around her waist.

"Listen to me. I checked the rulebook. There are no rules about two agents on the same team dating. It's frowned upon, but not banned. The only thing they don't allow is an agent and her superior."

His words sink in, and he watches the anger leave her. One of her hands finds the front of his shirt, fiddling with the buttons.

"You quit your job for me," she says quietly. He bends his head to look her in the eye.

"No, I quit my job for _us_. There's a difference."

She bites her bottom lip. He can hear what she's thinking; what if he's made a mistake, what if this doesn't work, what if what if what...

"JJ, I love you."

Her head shoots up.

"What?" she asks stupidly, because there's no way he just said what she thinks he said.

The grin on his face tells her, yes, there is a way.

"I love you," he repeats softly, "and if being with you means sacrificing other things, then so be it. I'm done wasting time."

She doesn't know if he intended to say anything else. She wouldn't have heard anyway, because there's blood pounding in her ears, and she throws her arms around him and tries not to let him see her crying.

"I love you too."


	18. Crest

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Will, JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: T

**Prompt**: #18 - Crest

He can't remember how it happens,but the sight of her smooth back in the moonlight as she pulls on her underwear will be printed in his mind forever.

"You don't need to leave," he says, sitting up and wrapping the sheet around his waist. She glances over at him.

"Yeah, I do," she replies, and then she's gone.

They've studiously been ignoring each other all throughout the briefing, but as the room empties, Hotch catches her hand and pulls her back.

"Wait," he says softly. JJ can't bring herself to meet his gaze, because if this is hurting him as much as it's hurting her, she won't be able to stand the pain in his eyes.

"Hotch, please...I can't..."

"You left this," he interrupts, pressing something into her hand, and then he's gone.

JJ stares down at her palm. Her badge stares back. She traces the gold outline, a lump rising in her throat.

"JJ, are you alright?" Emily calls.

The blonde takes a deep breath, clipping her badge back onto her belt and letting her hand linger over it.

"Yeah, I'm just coming."

***

When she finally gets home from work, JJ loses herself in case files to avoid the conversation that she knows is going to happen.

From her position at the kitchen counter, JJ hears Will sigh heavily and turn from the sink to face her.

He throws the dishcloth onto the side.

"Where were you last night?" he asks casually. JJ glances up at him, then lowers her eyes back to the case file.

"I had to work late."

"Really, _chere_? 'Cause I called the office, and they said you'd already gone."

She doesn't bother glancing up again.

"If you have something to say, Will," she mutters, "then say it."

"I want you to move to New Orleans with me."

Her whole body tenses.

"No," she replies. Will rests his palms on the counter opposite her.

"Why not?"

"I won't leave the BAU, Will."

"You won't leave the BAU, or you won't leave Hotchner?"

JJ sets her pen down with far more force than necessary.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she says evenly. Will scoffs, and shakes his head.

"Jen, Aaron Hotchner has been in love with you since long before I ever was!" Will says angrily.

JJ blinks, feeling an unwanted blush rise up in her cheeks.

She watches his eyes darken, watches them widen in realization and wishes the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

"That's where you were last night," he says in a hushed voice.

JJ lets her eyes hold his, defiant and full of strength and neither confirming nor denying his statement.

"I won't leave the BAU, Will," she repeats. He brushes past her, and she catches the angry tears in his eyes.

"Then I'll leave you."

***

It's late. Hotch really should be asleep, but he's not, because he's too busy lying on his sofa and wondering how badly he screwed up.

His cell phone rings, and he flips it open.

"Hotchner."

"Are you sure you want this?"

There's a waver in her voice that tells him that she's counting on his answer, and Hotch realizes that he doesn't even need to think about it.

"Always."

JJ lets out a shaky sigh.

"Will's gone," she says softly. He straightens up on the sofa.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm..."

Hotch misses whatever she says because there's a knock at his front door.

"JJ, hold on. There's someone at the door."

He pulls it open and then she's in his arms and kissing him like there's no tomorrow.

"JJ..." he gasps against her lips. Her hands grip his hips, her lithe body fitting against his in all the right places.

Hotch manages to bring her inside, kicks the door shut, pushes her back against it.

He can't remember how it happens,but the sight of her smooth back in the moonlight as she pulls on her underwear will be printed in his mind forever.

"You don't need to leave," he says, sitting up and wrapping the sheet around his waist. She glances over at him.

A smile curves her lips, and then she's back on the bed beside him.

"I know."


	19. Itch

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: K+

**Prompt**: #19 - Itch

"I can't believe you've never had chicken pox," JJ murmurs sleepily as Hotch kicks back their sheets in another desperate attempt to scratch the tiny red spots.

"I thought I had!" he moans.

JJ chuckles into her pillow.

"I'm glad you find this amusing," he mutters in a miffed voice. She rolls over and wraps an arm around his waist.

"I'm sorry," she says, sounding anything but, and lets one of her hands drift to his forehead, "You're fever's gone down."

Hotch closes his eyes at how cool her palm is against his skin.

"I'm sorry you have to be here," he mumbles. JJ laughs against the back of his neck.

"Where else would I be, Aaron?"

He groans something in response, already half-asleep at the soothing strokes of her hand.

"JJ...work..."

"Ssh," she says softly, pressing a kiss to the space between his shoulder blades, "just sleep."

When Hotch wakes up later, the itching is the first thing he feels, quickly followed by the cool and empty space beside him.

He lifts a hand to his back to scratch the red rash and then stops. His eyes shoot open.

Black trash bags have been wrapped around his hands, duct tape taping them to his wrists.

He takes a deep breath and falls back onto the bed in frustration.

"JJ!"


	20. Explode

A/N I'm ignoring the fact that Will turned up at all - despite that scene being an adorkable JJ/Hotch moment of unspoken desire. Moving on...

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch, implied Hotch/Kate

**Rating**: T

**Warnings:** spoilers for 3x20 'Lo Fi' and 4x01 'Mayhem'

**Prompt**: #20 - Explode

Two hours ago and he was blown up and shot at and now here he is, drowning his sorrows and licking his wounds. He hears the soft tap at his hotel room and knows who it will be.

"Hey," she says softly, and there's a sad smile hanging around her lips. Hotch stands aside to let her in.

"I'm sorry about Kate," JJ continues.

Hotch glances at her, sits down on the mattress and leans back against the headboard.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

"Nope," she replies. He sighs, tensing as she sits on the bed facing him.

"What about Will?"

"The only reason Will and I are still together is because I'm pregnant," she tells him firmly, "We're not an 'item'."

He can't help but smile at her air quotes, but at the memory of another blonde, a different blonde, lying helplessly at his feet, it disappears and is replaced with emptiness.

"I couldn't save her," he whispers – he doesn't know why he's telling her this. JJ hesitates, and then there's this tension crackling in the air between them.

"I could have lost all of you," he continues, his eyes flicking to hers for all of a second.

She kneels in front of him and lets her hands find his face. She lifts his head, her fingertips resting below his ears, her thumbs smoothing over his cheekbones.

Hotch knows what's going to happen, but he does nothing to stop it.

Can't. Won't.

JJ grants him a tired smile. Her blue eyes are glued to his, and Hotch swears they darken as he watches her lean closer. Her nose brushes against his.

"You did nothing wrong," she whispers.

Closes the gap between them.

***

3am and JJ lies awake. She realizes that it was pity sex, but she doesn't know who the pity was for.

Hotch needed to feel alive. She was there at the right time. If it had been Prentiss that knocked on his door...

JJ winces at the thought, tries to understand why that makes her feel slightly nauseous. She shifts uncomfortably. Hotch's breath is soft and warm against the back of her neck, and his arm unconsciously tightens around her waist.

She slides from his grasp, grabbing her shirt and slipping it on over her underwear.

Behind her, Hotch groans, rolling onto his front and settles back into sleep. JJ lets out the breath she doesn't know she's been holding, pulling her jeans up over her hips.

She knows she has broken every rule she's made, but there's no regret in her, only acceptance of what she has to do next. She makes no sound as she creeps towards the door, glancing over her shoulder.

Hotch looks good when he's asleep.

***

He's not surprised to wake up alone, and Hotch feels ten times better the next morning. He meets the rest of the team in the hotel lobby.

JJ's absence hasn't gone unnoticed, but until someone else brings it up, Hotch won't ask.

Emily lets her eyes analyse each graze visible, a frown creasing her brow.

"I'm fine, Prentiss," he reassures, "Just bruised."

"You were blown up, Hotch," she replies doubtfully. He shrugs.

Morgan and Rossi have been watching the exchange, the latter with a knowing smirk.

"Where's JJ?" Morgan asks eventually. Hotch barely manages to keep his features blank.

"I don't know," he admits. Rossi clears his throat, tilting his head towards the elevator and the group turns.

JJ looks good.

Hotch remembers that she always looks good, but today she's all but glowing. He wonders how much of that is down to him. Hastily pushes the thought aside.

"Morning, Jayje," Morgan says. She smiles briefly, daring to come to a stop next to Hotch.

"How are you feeling?" she asks. That's not what he hears.

He hears 'Are we going to be alright?'.

One night and Hotch knows that's all he can get. For now, at least.

So he nods, and there's a whole other conversation going on without words.

Hotch nods slowly, watching her smile finally reach her eyes.

"I'm fine."


	21. Rise

A/N This episode is one of my favorites for a number of reasons, but every time I watch it, something jumps out at me. We're never actually told that JCB (yes, I just wanted to use those initials...) was JJ's first kill, and I guess an argument could be made either way. For the purposes of this story, I'm going with it _not _being her first.

Also, this means we've reached **the end** of All I've Got: Part One. Thanks so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing - I hope you'll join me for Part Two! :]

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the LiveJournal community from which I took this prompt list.

* * *

**Character/Pairing**: JJ/Hotch

**Rating**: T

**Warnings:** spoilers for 3x09 'Penelope'

**Prompt**: #21 - Rise

Hotch finds her sitting on the floor of her office, leaning against the wall, her head resting on her knees.

"You should go home," he says softly, and she jumps. Seeing it is only him, JJ places a hand to her chest.

"Hotch!" she gasps breathlessly, "You scared me."

"Sorry," he replies, taking it as an invitation into her office.

"Garcia sent me to check on you," he says quietly as he shuts the door. JJ glances up.

"I'm fine," she responds.

"Good," he replies, but still moves towards her. He hesitates, and then sinks to the carpet beside her.

JJ blinks in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you wallow in misery, JJ," he says bluntly, "You're too good for that."

JJ shakes her head, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"I killed someone, Hotch. And it's not the first time, but..."

"You're wondering why this one felt different."

She sighs heavily, her head falling back onto her knees.

"I'm wondering why I don't feel _anything_ at all."

Hotch thinks that she does know, just doesn't like the answer.

"Because there was a threat to someone you love," he says. JJ looks up at him uncertainly.

"He could have killed _you_," she replies, her voice dropping to no more than a whisper. He blinks, wonders why it's **that** she has on her mind.

"He didn't."

A few more minutes of thoughtful silence, and they are both still sitting on the floor.

Hotch nudges her with his elbow.

"It was a perfect shot, you know," he points out teasingly, "Dead centre."

Against her will, JJ lets out a soft chuckle.

"I _am_ the best shot at the FBI," she retorts. Hotch nudges her again, but this time lets his hand linger by her leg.

Almost touching, but not quite.

For a moment, JJ considers kissing him and wonders whether he's about to do the same, but then Hotch is moving away and standing up.

He extends a hand.

"Get up," he says. JJ looks up at him in surprise, her eyes darting between his face and his outstretched palm.

"What?"

"We do this every day," Hotch begins softly, "and sometimes we have to make decisions that when we look back on them, don't seem right. But we sleep on it, we work through it, and then we turn up here the next day to start it all over again."

JJ thinks about getting to her feet. Thinks about Garcia lying in that hospital bed, thinks about Morgan and Rossi and Prentiss and Reid. Thinks about how close James Colby Baylor came to taking that all away.

Their eyes are still locked together, and somewhere in the back of her mind, the blonde agent decides that she's not totally opposed to the heat being exchanged in one simple stare.

A tiny smile breaks free from the corner of Hotch's lips.

"Get up," he repeats with a slight shake of his hand, "You've got work to do."


End file.
